Earth and Water
by Vinna Bjornsal
Summary: This is my version of Remus Arcturus' Earth and Water, adopted with his permission. Please read it. I am doing my best to complete his works. Features: Fem!Pertemia(Fem!Percy/Artemis/Thalia), eventual Zobeyna(Zoe/Phoebe/Reyna), and eventual Jiperbeth(Jason/Piper/Annabeth). Rated M because I'm graphic.
1. Chapter 1

SO. I now own Earth and Water. Remus knows. Money exchanged hands or something.

I'm changing a fair bit, though.

Summary: Poseidon had a daughter instead of a son. How does that change Fate? fem!Percy, femslash, Pertemia. One of a kind pairing.

Warning: Mentions of nonconsensual intercourse with a child, violent and graphic deaths, eventual fem!Pertemia, femslash, maybe some slash, swearing.

Fair warning: I may get gritty, but I still don't own PJatO.

If I owned the gods, there would be some seriously fucked up shit running around on Earth. And far fewer people in general...

* * *

Let me tell you a story. A story about Poseidon's first demigod daughter. A story about love of an odd sort.

A tale of how a shattered, reborn goddess changed the world. How something as odd as compatibility made such a difference..

Turn your eyes towards these pages, and see the tale of Persephone Alexia Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, unravel before your eyes.

What you read will not always be pretty. In fact, you may be sick a few times.

But this is her life, as Ananke and the Moirai ordained.

Let me tell you her tale...

* * *

Persephone Alexia Jackson was a kind, sweet, and compassionate little girl. Despite being only eight, she knew what she wanted to do. Young Alexia wanted to save the world from itself.

Ironically, she was fated to do just that.

But life was not easy for her. Her mother, the kindest mortal woman on Earth, was married to the cruelest mortal man the world could offer.

Alexia truly hated him. She despised all the things he represented, and swore she would make sure he would burn in whatever hell existed, and she would see his kind of person erased from the planet.

She was only nine when the worst day of her life came to pass.

Alexia had suffered more than any child should ever suffer that day.

She had come home, only to find her stepfather heavily drunk, and blood smeared over the apartment they lived in. Her mother was laying on the floor, cut up in several places, with her neck and spine twisted at a sickening angle.

His fat, greasy hands had grabbed her the second she stepped in the door, and threw her to the floor.

The drunk, abusive, murdering asshole raped her that day.

Alexia was scared, and hurting. And then, things began to happen. Hands of earth and blood rose into the apartment, and grasped Gabriel Ugliano. In that moment, Alexia tore into him with those hands. The wooden beams in the floor rose up and pierced his feet.

His skull was held in place while a hand of blood reached into his body, and grasped his spine, before ripping it out. Another hand reached into his ribs and squeezed his heart, before spreading stone and magma to envelop and fill his lungs.

Then, the small hands of Alexia dug into his eye sockets, and pulled them out, before magma replaced them. His legs and arms were torn off and replaced by sharp stone spikes. Another spike suddenly impaled him in the skull, and killed him.

All of this happened in a span of fifteen seconds, with the man screaming in pain the entire time until his lungs were melted.

Then Alexia ran, caked in unspeakable things and blood, bleeding, sore, and upset.

The minute her feet touched the grass outside, dirt sprung up to cover her body, and led her to the nearby forest.

There, she was found by a pair of wood nymphs, who, sensing something great within her, decided to take her in and raise her.

* * *

Alexia spent the next six years living as royalty in a forest in Maine. While nobody bowed to her anymore(as she commanded all of nature, and used that power when she told them to stop), she was still showered with lavish gifts from all kinds of nature spirits.

A bow made of the finest branch of an old pine tree was her favorite. The pine tree was made by Zeus to contain his only demigod daughter, and Alexia had allowed her to come out of the tree at night in return. But by day, she had to return, or the spell would end. She and the girl were good friends, but the girl had managed to vanish a few months ago, leaving Alexia alone with no friends around her age.

The bow was enchanted to fire arrows of lightning that could either chain lightning bolts between arrows or split on command, and was Alexia's weapon of choice. She wielded a pair of bronze hunting knives as a secondary weapon.

Alexia was regal in her appearance. She wore a hellhound pelt styled as a Huntress' uniform, but hers was black, and covered in bronze dragon scales from an Aethiopian Drakon. Her bow was always over her shoulder, and her knives were ever present on her thighs. Her shoulder-length hair was a very deep brown, almost black, and her eyes a deep forest green that seemed to churn like the sea, while her skin was a tanned olive color, as if she had spent her life as a surfer.

A bright green nature spirit entered the earthen cave she called home, and Alexia smiled at her. It was Agathe, her oldest friend and handmaiden.

"Milady, several demigods and Lady Artemis and her Hunters are approaching a nearby clearing. What do we do, my queen," the nymph said. Alexia's smile fell slightly, and her eyes hardened.

"I will greet them. If any of them attack me, or if I do not return by daybreak on the morrow, assume I am gone," she said. Alexia stood, and looked about her cave before she took the spirit's hand.

"You have served me well, Agathe," she said as she gently leaned in and kissed her handmaiden softly on the lips. She and Agathe had been friends since they were young, and were a rather odd pair. They weren't a couple, but they did things couple usually did.

The spirit smiled and touched her queen's cheeks with a gentle hand.

"Return soon, Milady," Agathe the nature spirit said, still smiling.

Alexia and she were close, and did love one another. But the Greeks had many words for love. Alexia was not in love with Agathe, nor vice versa. They were closer than most friends, but both knew the extent of their feelings, and the kiss they had just shared was one of comfort.

It was merely an 'I will return' kiss.

As the earth reached up to envelop her queen, Agathe realized how envious she was of the woman who could steal her gentle queen's heart.

* * *

Alexia arrived in time to see the Manticore begin firing his poisonous spikes at a male demigod. Two more were approaching fast, and two others were hiding a ways away.

The earth rose at her command and stopped the spikes, but enveloped the boy in a dome. She just knew he'd be trouble.

"There shall be no violence within my domain, Manticore. You are well aware of the rules I enforce in my woods," she said. Her tone brooked no argument, and was laced with her power as the Queen of Nature.

The Manticore stammered as he saw her, his pallor paling rapidly, and he stepped back slightly.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry! M-my mas-master g-gave me a j-job to d-do, an-and I had to do it! This demigod attacked me first," he said. Alexia smiled softly at him, before petting his cheek. The monster subconsciously nuzzled her hand, her powers lulling the heterochromatic monster into a state of calm. She could calm smarter monsters down, but not the more mindless ones, like the Minotaur.

"As you are alive, Thorn, it seems like he is either a horrible demigod, or you are lying." Thorn was still stammering when a hunting horn resounded and the other two demigods arrived.

They charged the Manticore, but Alexia sunk their feet into the Earth. The girls had brought a Satyr, who was looking in awe at Alexia. Alexia smiled at him and sighed gently.

"Stop staring. I know good and well that you are aware of who I am, Satyr. What is your name," Alexis said. The Satyr tried to bow but Alexia commanded the earth to stop him from bowing. Girls in silver began to appear, with their bows drawn and arrows notched.

"Grover, my queen," he said.

The blonde girl was staring at her curiously, with her grey eyes glinting. The other girl was somebody she knew, Thalia Grace. As punishment for banishing without a word, Alexia ignored her friend.

"Welcome to my domain, Grover. As this is a place of peace, Hunters of Artemis, I would ask you to lower your bows." There was some rustling of leaves before a girl with a silver tiara, black hair and eyes, as well as a girl with silver eyes and auburn hair stepped out, bows down. Alexia turned away from them, and looked at the Manticore.

"Thorn! Report your failure to your master. That is my punishment to you for both lying to me and attacking somebody in my home," Alexia said, knowing full well he served Kronos, and that the Titan was very displeased with failure.

The Manticore panicked and fired several spikes at the gathered group, but all were blocked by a wall of stone, and silver arrows made the monster become a porcupine before he exploded into a shower of golden dust, leaving only a pair of vials behind. Alexia gathered them and handed them to the nearest Huntress. Their kill, their loot. She had no use for Manticore Venom, anyways.

Alexia frowned momentarily, and shifted the earth so that the dust was buried, before making a small stone cave in the earth open up, already furnished with stone furniture.

She then turned to the others.

"You may wish to tell your Hunters to set up camp. I expect you have a few questions, Lady Artemis. Thalia, get the young demigods and bring them here. Daughter of Athena, help her explain the world to them. Gods know how Thalia gets with people and incessant questions. Grover, Lady Artemis, and the last girl here, follow me. Oh, and Thalia? It is wonderful to know you have not died," Alexia said. Thalia was a daughter of Zeus, and had black hair and electric blue eyes. She was dressed in punk clothes, and wore her Death to Barbie shirt, which made Alexia smile.

She still hadn't changed, Alexia decided, her smile softening at the slightly red girl.

Thalia hugged her, and smiled at the other girl.

"Well, me not being a tree kind of puts a dampener on how easy you can contact me. Hurry and finish your business, Alexia. We have to catch up," Thalia said. Alexia smiled more, an almost invisible dusting of pink crossing her cheeks.

"Later, my friend. I promise," she said. Thalia and the blonde girl left, and Alexia looked at the dome of earth. The boy inside was yelling profanities, and she could hear them all, as the dome was made from her power.

She grimaced as he hurled a particularly vicious insult at her.

Blocking the voice out, she led the trio of a Satyr, a goddess, and a Hunter into her cave.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Grover, there are tin cans next to the meats. Please refrain from being akin to the last Satyr to come through here and eating my wooden furniture. Lady Artemis? You may start asking questions now."

The goddess' mouth opened, but it closed again quickly.

"Who are you," she finally asked after a short while. Alexia smiled at her.

"Alexia Jackson, Queen of Nature. I am fifteen, and my godly parent is unknown."

Artemis frowned, sensing that she wasn't telling the entire truth.

'So she knows who her parent is, but she obviously has no love for them,' the maiden goddess thought, her eyes narrowing in speculation.

"Queen of Nature," she then questioned, deciding to let the girl have her secrets.

"I have earth powers, and nature treats me as a queen. It was the naiads and dryads that originally started calling me that." As if on cue, a nymph appeared from a previously unnoticed door, and set a glass of tea and honey down in front of Alexia, Zoë, and Artemis.

"Are you a threat to Olympus," Artemis asked, as they slowly sipped on their tea.

"Only slightly more than Lady Hestia. I do not like to fight, but I will defend my home with violence if need be." Thunder rumbled, and Alexia sighed as Artemis looked pensive.

"We will go to Olympus. Your fate will be decided by the council," Artemis said after a minute of thought. She then turned to Zoë.

"Break camp. I will return as soon as possible." Alexia turned to Grover.

"Head five minutes east, and ask for Agathe the Handmaiden. Tell her where I will be," she said. Grover nodded, and took a few cans from the pile before he ran off. Zoë followed him up, but she went to her camp instead.

"Well? Shall we be off," Alexia asked, holding an arm out to Artemis.

The goddess grabbed the proffered arm, and they vanished in a flash of silver.

* * *

Alexia watched as the Olympians gathered. She bowed to the few she respected, which were Demeter, Hestia, Hera, Athena, and Hermes. The others, she neither knew nor respected.

"Who is this, Artemis," Zeus said. His eyes were shifting from blue to purple and back, and lightning was flashing across them.

"This is Alexia Jackson. She's one of ours, but won't say which one of her her parent is. Also, she claims to be the Queen of Nature and has control of earth," the goddess announced, causing Zeus sit straight up, and grip his Master Bolt tightly.

"I assure you I am not a threat, Lord Zeus, but I would not hesitate to defend myself should I be attacked. And as for who my godly parent is," Alexia said before she summoned water from Poseidon's throne and splashed herself with it.

She remained dry, prompting silence.

Thunder boomed, breaking the shocked silence.

"POSEIDON! YOU BROKE YOUR OATH TWICE," Zeus roared, standing up, only for Hera to yank him back down.

"So did you. The only one of you three who HASN'T broke his oath is Hades," she said, a furious but smug smirk on her face.

Alexia smiled at the sight of Zeus blushing and sputtering like a car with no fuel.

The humiliated god turned to her, and said, "You will go to Camp Half-Blood. Meeting dismissed."

One by one, the gods left, until only Hestia, Artemis, and Poseidon remained.

Poseidon stepped towards Alexia, but quickly found his feet stuck in the marble floor when she saw his approach.

"No. I have not forgiven you, Lord Poseidon, for your inaction to assist my mother. I am well aware of the Ancient Laws that forbid you from helping me, but there are no such laws forbidding you from helping the family of your demigod children. While I do not hate you outright, I still loathe you. You were gone, and left me with this scent that every monster in a thousand yards can smell, forcing my mother to marry the scum of the earth to keep me safe. You abandoned her, and she was murdered by the drunk fucking waste of flesh. It was because you abandoned my mother that she died and I was... IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Alexia's eyes began to glow, and the marble began to crawl up Poseidon's legs as he fell to his knees.

It reached his chest. His arms. The stone touched his neck.

It was creeping up his chin when warm arms encircled her waist, and the sound of sobbing reached her ears. A sharp, metal object was also pressed to her temple.

"My uncle may not be the best man ever, girl, but he is still my uncle," came the shockingly cold voice of Artemis.

The warm arms spun her around, and pushed the bow away from Alexia's head.

"Let my brother go, grandmother," Hestia whispered into the girl's ears, reassurance in her eyes. Alexia's breath hitched, but her shoulders went limp.

Silently, she walked towards Poseidon, and gripped his shoulders, before kneeling before the sobbing god.

"She was a great woman, Lord Poseidon. And she loved you with every possible cell in her body. She did not die cursing your name... Mother had a smile on her face when she died.. And while I may never want a father figure in my life, an uncle could not hurt. Plus, I still can not use my water powers well. And... I am sorry I lost my temper, Lord Poseidon." As she spoke, the marble melted into the floor, and she enveloped the god in an awkward hug.

"Is he dead," Poseidon asked. Alexia frowned at that, knowing who he meant.

Part of her, the more broken and insane part, remembered the day with glee.

Alexia nodded mutely, trying to quash the insanity inside her, her eyes closed so the people around her wouldn't notice the glee.

"I tore his limbs off and ran spikes through the stumps, before ripping out his spine, impaling him, and tearing his eyes out before burning them with magma. I also squeezed his heart and encased his lungs with stone before filling them with magma. He... He did not go to the Underworld painlessly," she said. Her tone was morose, yet tinged with insanity, but she did not regret killing him. Around her, the deities winced, though Artemis winced less than the others. It was a truly painful death, but the man WAS truly horrid being.

"Perhaps I should keep you from Hades... He would either put you in charge of the Field of Punishment, or you would give him and Tartarus ideas," Poseidon said grimly. Alexia smiled sadly, her eyes leaving the present as the spark of insanity glinted inside them.

"Perhaps that would be best, yes... Now go to your immortal wife. Perhaps it is time to reconcile with her," she said. Poseidon grimaced, and Alexia grinned with a hint of viciousness.

"I know. But you are immortal, and more powerful. The worst she could do was make you rather uncomfortable. So go clean up and work the Water charm. The one that skipped your other son, if his yelling is anything to go by." Poseidon raised an eyebrow, prompting her to explain.

"I try not to get angry often... With my control over the earth and how the sea is linked to my emotion, I could very well end up destroying everything with earthquakes and floods... So I trapped the boy in a dome of dirt, before he made me angry. He has a very inventive mouth. I just wish he would close it..."

The sea god smiled slightly, and vanished in a blue-green light.

Alexia turned to Artemis.

"Thank you for stopping me, Lady Artemis, but I would like to speak to Lady Hestia alone. I freed the boy, and you should probably stop your Hunters from killing him. As entertaining as it would be, he is also Poseidon's son. Also, tell Thalia that I will be back later tonight," she said. Artemis hesitated, but nodded.

Alexia turned to Hestia after Artemis flashed out.

"Barring the control over the earth, what gave me away," Alexia asked, smiling as she sat down in front of the hearth.

Hestia smiled.

"Father only ate his sons at first. When you told him that prophecy, he flipped out, and ate them. I got to spend some time with my grandmother, before he decided to eat the rest of us. As the Goddess of Family, I would recognize my family anywhere," she said, sitting down in front of Alexia.

"I am not all of her, Lady Hestia... All the Primordials have two personas... They are essentially two souls in one body. Good and Evil, one benevolent half and one malevolent. When Kronos cut his mother with his scythe, it separated the two souls. The evil stayed, and got revenge. The good was ripped out, and was reborn as me... I am not her, though I have half of her powers and feelings and quite a few scattered memories... I am essentially her better half," Alexia said. Hestia just smiled at her, and poked at the hearth with a stick.

"You're right. You aren't her. You're wiser, but younger. And being reborn as a Daughter of Poseidon makes you stronger. I think you should go now. Remember to visit sometime, grandmother." Alexia smiled back at the goddess and gently kissed her forehead, as she felt her control of her own body slip into the hands of her power.

"Take care of the hearth, child," she said, in an older voice that was not fully her. Hestia only grinned more, and waved her hand.

Alexia vanished from Olympus, and reappeared in her home, where Agathe was waiting.

"We're leaving for Camp Half-Blood, Agathe," she said the second she was fully solid. Alexia was handed a pre-prepared bag of supplies by the nature spirit, which she shouldered, before she raised her left hand, gripping Agathe's in her right. A circle of earth surrounded them, and they vanished once again, but to Artemis' camp this time.

* * *

Alexia and Agathe reappeared beside Alexia's dome of dirt, which had collapsed, revealing a very angry and haggard boy.

"You are not to cause trouble in my woods, boy. You are to mind your tongue, and keep your blade sheathed at all times. Failure to comply will result in me getting angry. And THAT is a very bad thing," Alexia warned him sternly. The boy's hands twitched towards his blade, and Alexia subtly slipped into a ready stance.

"Be quiet! Do you know who I am, girl!? I am Heracles Finnegan! Son of Poseidon! Respect me," the boy demanded. He was scowling furiously by now, and Alexia's face matched his.

Agathe's eyes widened, and she took a step away from her queen. The spirit remembered how Alexia reacted to the presence of the original Heracles, who had also demanded her respect. Alexia's green eyes darkened, and a strange gleam glinted in the fading daylight.

"Are you now? Call up the sea, boy. Show me this power that demands my respect." The boy grew angry and charged, his blade drawn. Alexia sighed mentally. He had obviously not discovered his hydrokinesis yet.

"Pathetic. Are you not a demigod, boy!?" Alexia raised a finger, and the earth shot up, and knocked him out with a single strike to the chin.

Alexia frowned, not at all enjoying the fight, and began to look for Thalia.

"She's with the younger demigods, milady," Agathe said, her cheeks slightly green with envy as she noticed her queen's searching eyes.

"Thank you, Agathe," Alexia said, before dragging the spirit with her to see her friend.

"C'mon. I think you should meet my friend," the nature spirit heard her queen say.

* * *

Fin!

I'm trying to balance everyone. In raw power, Alexia is about as strong as four titans. She could fight them, but her body is only half-god. It's dreadfully fragile, and she's also teetering on the edge of madness.

It's like this: she got help from her dryad parents, but talking out a problem like hers isn't easy. Children's minds are very fragile. Her psyche is fractured, but they don't differ too much. Alexia, the kind and sometimes stern woman, is accepting of other men. She doesn't like them, but she doesn't hate them. Alexia, the insane half of her, on the other hand, hates men irrationally. This half of her is very much dangerous to anything with testicles that walks on two feet, but it's still kind and gentle to women.


	2. Chapter 2

Should I also adopt Rock You Sideways? I'm on the fence about it. You should tell me in a review.

Fun Fact About Remus: He's barely androgynous, and is a VERY effeminate man. He is the textbook definition of the perfect man with a slice of a chick thrown in to spice him up.

* * *

Alexia sat in Thalia's tent early the next morning, in a meditating position. Her body was glowing a mixture of soft browns and greens.

The earth under her began to elevate after a sizable chunk broke off, leaving the young mortal goddess levitating on a chunk of dirt.

There was just one issue with Alexia's current position.

She was now two feet in the air of a seven foot tall tent, and she had yet to don her clothes.

That was the scene Zoë walked in on, when she went to get the two up.

"Would thou cometh down, and clothe thyself? Thank thee," she said, before exiting the tent, a minor blush coating her cheeks.

Zoë was no stranger to seeing a woman without her clothes. But she had just walked in on a stranger, and gotten a feeling eerily similar to the feeling she got the few times she had accidentally discovered her Lady in the nude. It was a feeling that left her in awe, and feeling more than a little insecure about her looks.

Not to mention, the woman she saw was literally glowing.

An earthy brown and a verdant green glow had coalesced about the woman. The plants around the camp had begun to bow towards the tent. Animals had begun to enter the camp.

And then, as soon as Zoë left the tent, it stopped, and the animals fled, remembering that silver meant they were being hunted.

* * *

Alexia frowned as she stepped out of Thalia's tent, fully dressed.

The young woman was confused. When she had first met Thalia, almost four years ago, Alexia had been scared. She had just begun to learn what she had to know so she would thrive. Things she needed to know so she could rule Nature fairly and well.

Then she found herself slowly becoming more and more attached to Thalia. She spent the night in Thalia's tent talking to her friend, only to find herself mesmerized by her words. She hated not being beside the girl, and the feelings she got when they were beside one another were nothing short of amazing.

Alexia knew what was going on.

She was falling in love with her second and only best friend that was near her age.

The human goddess stepped out of Thalia's tent, fully clothed, and smiled as a family of rabbits stopped in the middle of running to rub against her ankles. Alexia smiled and stroked their furs with a gentle hand, and spent a few extra seconds with the babies of the family, and the woodland creatures left.

She walked to the edge of the cliff near the camp, and stared out at the sea, her outfit slightly riding up as she sat down to philosophize. Her musings were interrupted when her half-brother strolled out to her.

"What do you want, boy," she spat at him, not looking at him.

The boy bristled but smirked, and drew his blade. "Fight me," he demanded.

Alexia sighed and stood up as the boy charged her with a yell.

"Must I turn you into a mushroom, boy? Know your place," she said as she side-stepped a wild down slash, and Spartan Kicked him in the ass. The boy stumbled, and tripped off the cliff.

"Swim, you ink-filled blowfish," she muttered as the boy fell. She heard a satisfying splash at the bottom, and grinned.

The boy reappeared in a torrent of water, and blasted her in the back with it as she turned to leave.

The young woman lurched forward, and the boy blasted her once again, knocking her to the ground. A third wave of water rushed towards her.

The earth behind her rose and stopped the water, and the water underneath Heracles vanished with a wave of Alexia's hand as she got up. The rocks that made up the edge of the cliff shot out and slammed into him, forcing him onto land. A pair of stone pillars slammed into him, forcing him to stand. Heracles's eyes were wide with fear as the dark green orbs inside Alexia's skull shined with madness, her repressed and ignored hatred bubbling to the surface.

By now, the earth was beginning to quake, and the boy knew he had made a grievous error by attacking her.

A storm erupted overhead, blotting out the rising sun, and bolts of lightning slammed into the ground around the boy, the shockwaves tossing him about as if he were merely a rag-doll.

Alexia was covered in a dark green glow that was somewhere between sea-green and grass green. She raised her arms and the sea and ground both responded. The ocean rose to her anger's call, and the stones cobbled around his ankles.

"I am the Queen of the Earth in the stead of the sleeping Protogenoi Gaea! You would do well to not anger me, Son of Poseidon!" The stones of the earth bound him, and a wave hit him just as magma erupted beneath him.

Alexia knew the boy was still alive. She had brought up the coolest magma she could without summoning stone, and it had been turned to stone once it met water. As she reigned in her anger, she lifted the stone covered boy and threw him into the sea.

The goddess in mortal flesh returned to camp to find Thalia leveling her with a disapproving glare.

"He is alive. I threw him into the sea. The fish will help him to his father, who will free him," she said, meeting Thalia's eyes. The punk girl sighed and Alexia smiled at her.

"Lady Artemis is calling Apollo. He'll be here any minute, and Annabeth is gone. I can't find her, but Lady Artemis said she'll look for her on her Hunt," Thalia said.

Alexia nodded, but both Thalia and herself knew she was never allowed into the air, as both a result of her father and who she was. She was absolutely terrified of flying, though the sky would never harm her. Gaea and Ouranos were lovers once, after all.

"Shall I meet you there, Thalia?" The punk girl nodded, and Alexia melted into the dirt.

* * *

Alexia reappeared next to Thalia's tree, and looked up at the sun.

It was weaving up and down, and going a bit faster than usual. Apollo was not driving, she surmised, and smiled slightly.

She felt a subtle vibration in the ground behind her, and turned to see a centaur wearing a frayed tweed jacket, a bow on his back.

"Who are you," he asked her, hands ready to draw his bow.

"Alexia Jackson. Queen of Nature. I am not a threat to you or your camp, son of Kronos. I am here to tell you to expect the Huntresses of Artemis and three demigods. The blonde has vanished, and the son of Poseidon felt the need to attempt to fight me. He resides in the sea, being towed to his father by a shark. He will return by nightfall."

Alexia felt a sharp pain in her left side, and frowned. The centaur noticed, and held a hand out to her.

"All power comes at a price. There is a reason we do not see many children of Primordials, young one. Come, we have ambrosia. It seems to help the few who have survived long enough to make it to camp," he said. Alexia mentally snorted.

She was a fair bit more than just a child of a Primordial.

* * *

Artemis crept alongside the rivers on the East Coast, her steps not making a single sound. She knew she was cutting it close. Mount Othrys was literally right in front of her. There were monsters everywhere. She noticed them gathering in one spot, next to a certain spot in the river. A cow head seemed to be peeking out of the water.

One of the monsters, a Hydra, turned in her direction and roared when it noticed her.

She swore in Ancient Greek under her breath, and sent a quick mental message to Apollo.

'Find me, Brother!'

And with that, Artemis stood up, and fired five Greek Fire arrows at the Hydra. The monster became dust, and all the others looked at her as she notched three Split Arrows and pulled back on her bowstring.

The monsters charged, and Artemis saw a serpent's tail vanish underwater through a gap in the enemy ranks.

The arrows flew from her bow at amazing speeds, and split into nearly a hundred arrows, wiping out a small chunk of the army.

As the monsters reached her, she abandoned her bow, and drew her hunting knives. She dove into the mass of ugly beasts, and began slaying them as night began to fall over California.

Just her luck, she thought bitterly, that it just HAD to be a new moon tonight!

The goddess knew she had a slim chance of survival, and was about to teleport away when she felt somebody grab her bow. She tensed when the not-so-fragile weapon snapped, and turned to see a sight that made her freeze.

White hair and glaring volcanic ash eyes upon the tan skin of a body builder greeted her.

She had just enough time to send out one message before a fist slammed into her face, sending her flying, and into a stone wall that was a mountain.

'Help me,' she screamed before she fell unconscious.

* * *

On the west coast, in Camp Half-Blood, three people heard the goddess' message.

"Mr. D! We need to see Olympus, NOW! Zoë, go to the Oracle," Alexia yelled, interrupting a game of Capture the Flag, as Dionysus appeared and flashed them to Olympus. Neither of them saw the Oracle step into the creek as they left.

* * *

They reappeared just as Apollo flashed in, and he and Alexia yelled at the same time. Dionysus was silent, but scowling.

"ARTEMIS IS MISSING," the duo yelled. There was a sudden rumble of thunder, and the Council appeared in a mass of bright lights.

Zeus was livid, and his Master Bolt was in hand already. Poseidon was gripping his trident, and even Hestia was angry! The goddess's fire turned from a bright orange to a dark orange with her emotions.

"Where and when," the King of Olympus demanded of them.

"East Coast. Ten o'clock P.M.," Apollo said. Alexia paled, and looked at Zeus.

"She was at the base of Othrys, and I cannot find her on the surface of the earth," she whispered. Thunder boomed, and Zeus vanished. Poseidon left a second after, and Alexia fell to her knees, clutching her head in pain and gasping for air.

"What's wrong," Apollo said.

Alexia looked at Apollo, with a pallid pallor and cold sweat dripping slowly from her pores.

"Kronos is ready to return to a mortal coil. Atlas is free. And my other half is stirring..."

Apollo's eyes widened, and he looked at the throne room, which had been evacuated in favor of searching for Artemis.

"Survive. Survive, Alexia Jackson, because if you do not, we will fall," he told her as he pushed a bit of healing energy into her and gave her a small bite of ambrosia.

* * *

FIN!

Yes, there are many issues that I have. One being that I like the idea of super-powerful, ultra sick/dying main characters. It adds flavor, yeah? Don't worry. It's nowhere near as bad as Chryos and Percy's bond. She hurts because of the bonds she has with Thalia and Artemis. Primordials can take the damage of their lovers from them, and Alexia has about thirty percent of control over her powers.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoop whoop. Third Chapter.

* * *

At Camp Halfblood, Zoë looked at Thalia and Phoebe after she returned from the attic.

"Thou art coming, Thalia Grace, alongside myself, Phoebe, Clarisse LaRue, and Bianca Di Angelo," she said. The newly formed quest group plus Chiron were sitting at a table with the rest of the Camp Councilors.

After she told them the prophecy, they seemed confused.

"So who's the bane of Olympus," asked Thalia. The others furrowed their brows.

"What our Lady was hunting. It is called the Ophiotaurus. Whomever slays it gains the power to destroy Olympus. But it does not appear but every thousand or so years," Phoebe answered. Nobody noticed the hungry gleam enter the only pair of sea green eyes in the room.

Alexia rose suddenly from the wood of the table, scaring the councilors witless.

"In the case that you cannot find it, I can serve as a substitute. I am technically Gaea, who is Olympus' other bane. She nearly destroyed it in the first Gigantomachy whilst her giant children occupied the gods. Come, we should go to free Artemis now," she said, opening a cave in the floor. She never noticed Chiron's eyes widen, but she did notice the campers around her shrink away from her gaze.

"Is that not direct interference," Zoë asked. Alexia grinned, and prick her finger with a stone needle, and held the drop of blood up.

Her blood was red with flecks of silver and gold dotting her blood.

"I am still technically mortal by the standards of the Moirai. Now come on. We need to get there by the end of the week, and I cannot take us directly there, which means traveling." The girls shrugged, and they crawled into the cave. Alexia crawled in behind them, and sealed it, and moved the cave towards Othrys with her will.

* * *

"We need food, Lex," Thalia said. Alexia frowned slightly, as her own stomach rumbled, but nodded.

She moved the cave up to the surface, and they were deposited near a town.

"Gila Claw, New Mexico. Talk about making good time," Clarisse said. Alexia smiled, and summoned three diamonds from the earth below her. They were a light blue color, and the size of her pinkie nail, but were cut perfectly and had no clouds in them at all.

They sold them to a local pawn shop, who gave them five grand even for them. The girls went to the bank, set up an account, and deposited the money.

They then took their credit card, and got burgers at a local diner.

Then the six got stopped by six odd-looking cops on the way out. They seemed to be zombie-like, but not.

The cops drew their revolvers, prompting Alexia to crush them by burying them in the asphalt.

"Let us go. Those were Sparti. That means only Bianca here can kill them. I have only trapped them." Alexia opened up a cave and the girls got in, and they began to move.

The Sparti must have gotten free, Alexia thought as a skeletal hand gripped Bianca by the throat, prompting her to move and crush the arm.

But it was too late. The arm yanked back, and Alexia heard a loud crack.

Thalia and Clarisse lengthened their spears and stabbed the monster and pumped it full of electricity.

Alexia sent the body of Bianca back to camp, and made their cave move faster.

"My Nieces are not nice people," Alexia mused aloud, a frown on her face.

"Nieces," Clarisse asked, confused.

"The Fates. I am one of their Aunts. The reincarnated good half of Gaea's soul after Kronos sliced her for giving him the prophecy that said his kids would kill him as he killed his own father." There was silence in the cave, as Thalia rested her head on Alexia's lap, and Zoë fell asleep on Phoebe.

* * *

The rest of the trip was made in silence, and Alexia deposited the girls one last time on the beach of San Francisco.

"We will have to travel the mortal way up the mountain," she said, pointing at the biggest mountain in sight.

Zoë paled, and Alexia grimaced, suddenly remembering Zoë's parentage. She'd discovered it on accident when she walked in on Zoë and Phoebe sharing an intimate conversation on the subject when they had stopped to rest for the night two nights ago.

"Yes. But I will not let you die. Artemis cares for you, and what ever she cares for I shall protect." That immediately prompted a blush from herself and Zoë slightly leaned into Phoebe. Everyone ignored what she said.

"And who do you believe yourself to be," came a voice from behind them. Alexia turned as saw a tired looking boy with one gold eye, one blue eye, and sandy blonde hair standing behind them, flanked by a pair of Hellhounds.

"Ah. Luke Castellan, I assume? You are looking rather tired. Do not worry. That is merely my son being the deadweight he is." The boy was confused, but the gold eye lit up in recognition.

"Yes, boy. Now go visit your own son!" Alexia waved one hand straight up, and the boy was sent into the air by a sudden pillar throwing him away, and the monsters vanished into dust as arrows pierced them. The possessed demigod vanished, and Alexia tensed.

"Come. We must go quickly," she told her companions.

The girls found a truck, and Phoebe quickly hot wired it, and they were off.

* * *

Once they were on the mountain, they'd been forced to abandon the truck in favor of walking. On the way up, they passed the Garden of the Hesperides, who woke Ladon in an attempt to stop them from reaching Othrys.

Alexia glared at the Hesperides as she wrapped stones chains around each of Ladon's heads and legs.

"You are fools," she said as she walked away, guiding her friends towards the entrance to Othrys.

"We go now to fight your father and return him to where he was before," Alexia said, making the Hesperides freeze in shock as the five walked up the mountain.

As they got higher and higher, they heard the roaring laughter of Atlas. Something he'd heard was funny, apparently. The girls stepped onto the plateau and Atlas immediately spotted them. Behind him, Annabeth sat in a cage, and Artemis sat under an invisible weight, with chains on her feet that held her down.

Atlas looked over them with eyes as black as Zoë's, and it was then Alexia knew for sure they were related.

She saw the sadness and regret in his eyes when his gaze lingered on Zoë, which confused her. If she had seen Zoë's eyes, she would have seen the sorrow and acceptance in her eyes.

"Welcome, Demigods, Hunters, and Grandmother. Die." Atlas threw a javelin at them, and it exploded into Greek Fire as soon as it touched the stone wall the Queen of Nature summoned. Alexia quickly threw the fire back via the very dirt it scorched, and summoned a razor sharp obsidian blade that glowed with magma on the edges.

She charged Atlas, and cut his legs, cauterizing the nasty wound. The obsidian blade chipped off, leaving a sliver of the volcanic glass in his thighs. She noticed Clarisse freeing Artemis. Thalia was helping Annabeth, and Phoebe and Zoë were fighting the hordes of monsters coming up the mountain. When she and Annabeth were free, Thalia and Annabeth joined the duo in destroying the army

Alexia dodged a javelin stab, and sliced Atlas vertically across the stomach. A volley of silver arrows that hit him in the back sent the Titan stumbling, and Alexia smiled. Her sword vanished, and Alexia took to using her control over magma and stone to force Atlas towards Clarisse, who was struggling to hold up the sky. Geysers of magma erupted under the Titan, and pillars of stone guided him backwards.

Alexia stepped back, and began to concentrate. Atlas frowned at her, and threw his javelin again, but it was too late. A stone fist the size of a dump truck shot forward, and slammed Atlas into Clarisse, freeing her as she was thrust out of her chains.

Then the mortal goddess sent the fist into the valley below, to explode and erase almost all of the monster army below. The rest were killed by arrows, courtesy of Artemis and Zoë.

The dust settled as Alexia spun on her heels to face the Titan.

Atlas glared at Alexia, who stood in front of him.

"You should speak to your daughter," she said, and left.

* * *

Zoë was confused. Atlas had asked Artemis if he could speak to her, which she allowed.

"I am... S... Sorr... Sorry, Zoë... I was told what happened with the Son of Zeus only recently, by your mistress, no less... I was wrong to only believe what I wanted to believe... And to prove I am sorry, I welcome you back into the family... Zoë, I return your immortality and powers of the sea to you," the Titan of Endurance said, his jaw clenched with the strain of the sky on his back.

Zoë was shocked. He had apologized? That was so unlike her father that it left her dumbstruck. Granted, he'd had to ground it out, but it was an apology nonetheless.

After a short period of silence, she smiled softly at him.

"I already have a family. But I thank you for taking me back... Father.." The two smiled, and then Alexia tapped Zoë on the shoulder.

"It is time to go, Zoë," she said. The duo left, but not before Zoë hugged her father one last time. The Titan couldn't hug her back, though, as the sky was a burden that only two arms could hold.

* * *

Fin!

I have only one more chapter to edit, then, it's onto the writing my own chapters.

Read and Review. If you do, I will love you.


	4. Chapter 4

Should I also do the other books Remus wanted to do? I know a great deal of the fans in the original reacted badly to it, but I think it's certainly unique. Maybe I'll do a short preview of the stories, you lot tell me what you think, and I'll continue the ones that are well received.

* * *

Alexia was sitting on top of a tunnel, in Washington, right outside Mount Saint Helens.

She knew what the tunnel was. How could she not? It was one of the things that followed the gods to America, though it pretty much just expanded to reach America. It was the Labyrinth. And Alexia knew what that meant. Daedalus lived on, and probably thrived in the tunnels.

Idly, she wondered how the Minotaur was able to get out of the maze; she doubted she could do it.

She'd spent her school year visiting her kingdoms, learning from Poseidon, spending time with Thalia, trying her best to not jump the bones of her best friend since Agathe had found herself a mortal woman she liked, and was spending all her time with her, and occasionally and accidentally flirting with Artemis. She blamed the goddess entirely for the compromising and intimate moments they'd accidentally shared.

Such as when the goddess flashed in on her naked, and returned the favor by stripping and bathing in the same spring as Alexia. The reincarnation of Mother Earth blushed as she remembered the goddess's body, and the fact that she was indeed a natural redhead.

But now she found herself in Washington, at Mount Saint Helens, to be exact, on top of a part of the Labyrinth that went into the same mountain.

The girl crumbled into dirt, leaving to explore the massive cavern below that she felt was full of monsters.

* * *

Artemis was watching Alexia from her Chariot. The girl was making her feel odd, and Artemis had no idea what the emotion was.

Well, that was a lie. The goddess had heard Aphrodite ramble on about it for centuries.

Artemis knew she was beginning to grow attached to the woman. The goddess just didn't know how bad she'd gotten it for the girl. She'd spent time actively flirting with the younger goddess, knowing good and well they were both attracted to one another.

The goddess was well aware of her sexual preferences. It was why she swore off men. Before she'd done so, she'd met five men. All five of them had been gay.

Apollo had shot Orion, the fifth male she'd met and tried to flirt with, after the demigod ignored Artemis and flirted with Apollo instead. Apollo was outraged in her stead, as Artemis was more depressed than angry that she was, yet again, ignored.

(Meanwhile, on Olympus, Aphrodite and her predecessor, Eros, were giggling at the two books they'd just written. They called them Aletemia and Zobeyna, and both were going to rock the world.)

As she turned back to watching Alexia, Artemis's world suddenly exploded into a fiery blaze of magma and gold dust. She then noticed the prey of her affections flying towards her, and caught her. The younger girl's head met Artemis's, and they fell unconscious.

Thus neither of them realized the compromising position they were in, with Alexia on top of Artemis and their faces connected at the lips. Alexia's hands were around Artemis's neck, and the other woman's hands had gotten a handful of Alexia's rear.

* * *

Alexia frowned when she grabbed the scythe blade. It tried to pull at her soul, but the girl would have none of it, and dropped it quickly. She forced the metal to bend into a ball, and the goddess put that in her pocket before she turned to leave.

A little Telekhine holding a Lil Demons lunchbox was staring at her when she turned.

"Nice lunchbox," Alexia said, before she vanished, leaving behind a pile of dirt.

The monster screamed, and then the mountain exploded.

Anyone who could hear over the roar of the mountain would have realized that the earth was not shaking because of the eruption. They would have heard the soul-splitting roar that was Typhon, awakened by the sudden presence of an equal being, and THAT was what made the ground shake.

* * *

When Alexia reappeared, she noticed several things were wrong. She sensed Earth was gone. There were several television screens, each showing a different hero and villain. They were all using unique powers, and they each seemed to be at war with a certain man.

She saw an orange haired teenager fighting an old man that wielded a Phoenix for a weapon, wielding the light around him, and sending destructive arcs of energy from his sword. He had a mask on that made him look creepy as hell, and would occasionally fire arrows of blue and white energy from his hand. Alexia spotted a man in white flying above them, watching the battle with bored, normal brown eyes.

On another screen, she saw a blonde haired boy with amethyst eyes and a black haired boy with onyx eyes fighting a man in white, the same man in white that was watching the other battle. The black haired one fought with shadows, fire, and a massive blue energy construct around him. The blonde fought erratically, also wielding energy constructs, though his were much smaller. The black haired guy relied on more subtle tactics, while his blonde companion seemed to be Chaos incarnate, and was relying on powders and brute force.

A woman with long, red-black hair and sickly green eyes with flecks of black in them was vanishing and appearing all around a battlefield, dodging jets of colored lights, and wielded a stick that felt like Death itself had come. The shadows seemed to bend around her, and she used them as weapons. The man in white was there as well, and she fought beside a man with no nose and blood red eyes. He radiated terror and threw powerful bolts of red lightning that cratered the ground when they missed.

A voice spoke, sounding like it came from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Your siblings, my daughter. The one with the black robe is Aether's replacement. Ichigo Kurosaki. A pure hearted soul that treaded darkness to save both his friends and enemies. He is the essence of power, and is of the Blood of Quincy and Shinigami, though his soul is that of a Shinigami with Hollow powers. The next one you saw is Sasuke Uchiha. He is Erebus, and he is from the world known for it's shinobi. Brilliant fighters, tacticians, and they have even better healers than Apollo. One of them has even been known to heal the very souls of people. The blonde is my son and heir. Naruto Uzumaki, who holds a demon god in his own stomach, which was placed there by another god. He will replace me when I fade. The woman is Nyx, better known as Lilith Potter: Mother of Death, and the owner of the fabled Deathly Hallows. Beside her is Thomas Riddle, the one who will replace Tartaros. Nothing special about him except he made himself immortal, dabbled in some dark magic, and made the world fear his very name. Only two people dared speak his name: Lilith and her mentor, Albus Dumbledore. The man in white is my brother's child, the only son of Order, who is my equal. A scary thought, isn't it? Soon he will come to your world, and each of you must come together, or die. Alone, you are Primordials. Together, you go could topple me," the voice said.

And then, Alexia was thrust away from the place of nothingness, back to Earth, and in the arms of Artemis, after crashing into the goddess' chariot and knocking her out.

* * *

Thalia was confused. She had randomly passed out, and she felt like her head had been messed with. She knew just who to blame, too.

It Alexia's fault, Thalia decided, for being too gods damned cute, and Aphrodite's fault for giving her the dreams she'd been having all this week.

Dreams about two certain goddess, both of whom were unconscious on the moon chariot right now.

* * *

Kronos frowned as he flexed his new body's hands. The body was resisting his control. He had begun to fight Kronos recently, and it irked him immensely. While the boy was buried under the admittedly large will of Kronos, he was stubborn enough to not vanish entirely.

"MY LORD, MY LORD," shouted Ethan Nakamura, his demigod general. Kronos turned and looked at him with an irritated glare, and the one-eyed demigod bowed to a single knee, his head facing down.

"I have good news and bad news, my lord. The good news is, Typhon is free and heading to Olympus. The bad news is he blew up the forge, and now your blade is missing." Kronos' eyes narrowed. He suspected his mother was once more going against him.

"Then begin forging a new one! There is plenty of Stygian Iron and Titanic Steel left in the Othrys forge," Kronos said. The demigod blinked, bowed again, and ran from the room.

Kronos sighed, and looked out his window with an angry glare, as he looked into the past.

"Mother, oh Mother. You are beginning to become a nuisance. Hyperion! Send the armies through the Labyrinth. Also, have our spies invite the monsters into the camp. We will crush them in one move," Kronos said, before closing his eyes, and turning them towards the future.

But with a skill far above his own, Chronus showed his nephew and successor only what he wanted to see, and did so undetected by his arrogant kin.

* * *

The Labyrinth had just spewed out an army of enemies into Camp Halfblood, though the demigods there were ready for them.

Thalia and Clarisse looked at one another and nodded. The duo charged the army of monsters, while the other campers created a funnel for the beasts to assured death. They had dug a pit in the ground, and filled it with lava.

But then, several monsters charged the campers from behind. Cabins were wrecked, and the ranks were smashed. The demigod forces separated and began to fight for their lives.

A hunting horn blared, and Alexia arrived with the Huntresses of Artemis, before they began to decimate monsters left and right. Arrows began to blot out the sun, and miniature lightning bolts pierced the monsters with ease.

When Alexia saw Thalia, Clarisse, and Heracles fighting Hyperion she knew it was an uphill battle. Kampê was sneaking up behind them, her poisoned scimitars raised to strike all three demigods down.

The mortal goddess put away her bow, and closed her darkening eyes. She suddenly sank into the earth, but then a trio of Earthborn appeared, as well as a godly-sized rock golem, held together with magma. The Earthborn smashed into Kampê and gave the monster a bear hug like no other, breaking the beast's arms and legs in two.

The golem squished several of the monsters and gained Hyperion's attention. A quick strike to the face sent him unconscious, and Thalia finished him off with a spear to the temple.

Then the golem saw Kampê, struggling to rise, and grabbed her. Her scimitars made small gouges in the stone, but the beast was unaffected as it threw her into the air, going until she impacted space itself, and burst into gold dust from the heat, cold, and lack of oxygen.

The monsters froze at that, but Alexia's golem quickly found Daedalus, and squished him. The Labyrinth collapsed on some of the monsters, and the rest were wiped out by the sudden flurry of arrows and blades as the Greeks gained their second wind with the Labyrinth gone forever.

Alexia rose from the ground, and looked at Artemis, who had been unable to help in the battle because of the Ancient Rules, and nodded.

The duo left in a burst of silver light, Artemis purposefully hugging Alexia closer than was needed, leaving the Hunters behind to help the Campers with repairs

* * *

Alexia reappeared next to Artemis, who had separated from her by now, in the Throne Room of Olympus, where the council was present, with a scythe blade in her stone covered hand. The gods and goddesses present all eyed the weapon warily.

"Yes. This is Kronos' weapon. But we have a bigger issue. Typhon is coming, and this scythe could help us win faster. Without Hades or Poseidon, we need the help. Slice Typhon with this, get Hades to drag him to a new prison, and go help Poseidon with his battle. All the gods will then be free to assist in defending Olympus," Alexia said, her eyes looking at the gods and goddesses as they turned to Athena..

Athena contemplated it for a small while.

"It is a good plan. Simple enough that even a dolt would remember it," she said. The council nodded as one, and Zeus held his hand out.

"I am the only one present that knows how to use a scythe for battle. Demeter does not fight, or else she would use it," he said. Alexia blinked at the man. He just used logic, something she'd thought outside of the man's grasp, so she nodded, and handed him the scythe blade.

"My daughter will save our thrones until we return. Hestia will ensure she is safe, and you will wait here for either of us to call you for assistance. When we are done with Typhon, you will be handed the scythe to assist your father, and he will join us here for the main battle. Afterwards, the scythe will be destroyed forever," Zeus said.

Alexia nodded and sat down next to Hestia.

The gods and goddesses, bar Hestia and Demeter, vanished, and Alexia sighed.

She HATED waiting.

* * *

FIN!

Next chapter is going to be all mine!


	5. LEMON!

Slight fluff and lotsa gore in this chapter. I mainly want to get the main pairing going, but I also wanna rip something to shreds.

So I shall do both, and we shall end up with a lemon at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Manhattan was surrounded. Thalia and Alexia stood on Olympus, the former more nervous than the latter.

Alexia's head perked up, and she felt Kronos approaching in the elevator.

"He is coming. Something must have gone wrong," she said, before she turned to Thalia, who looked at her with hard, nervous eyes.

"Thalia, I cannot help you against Kronos unless he takes his true form... But if he does that, you will be killed... So, as I probably will never get another chance to do this," she said before she grabbed Thalia's face and pulled the taller demigod down to her level, and kissed her.

"I like you. A lot. I may or may not have had a crush on you since we were kids. Survive. Kill Kronos before he can kill you," she said, holding Thalia close to her.

Behind them, Hestia cleared her throat.

"Artemis has her eyes set on Alexia," she warned Thalia, who growled at the sky.

Alexia blushed and stared at her bare toes.

The elevator dinged, and Alexia noticed three people stepping out.

"They must have been hidden by Kronos's aura," she muttered as she sank into the marble, merging with it.

A second later, her head reappeared at Thalia's feet.

"Kronos has brought Nakamura, and Heracles Finnegan is with them. I will take the demigods. You stop Kronos," she said, before vanishing into the stone again.

Beneath it, she allowed herself to sink into the depths of her power, and rose out of the ground before Kronos and his companions.

Her body was surrounded by a verdant green and earthy brown glow, and her forest green eyes were shining with barely concealed madness.

"Mother," Kronos ground out, his hand reaching for his sword.

"Be silent, boy. I did not come for you. Your defeat lies beyond me," she said. The goddess let her son pass, but stopped his companions when they attempted to follow him.

"You two, on the other hand... I will... YOU WILL BECOME THE DUST ON WHICH I SPIT!" All her restraint broke loose, and she lunged at the boys, who drew their swords in a very panicked manner.

A stone covered fist buried itself into Heracles's jaw, and another grabbed his legs and swung him into Nakamura. Alexia crouched, and growled. Her body glowed brighter, and her hands were beside her knees as she seemed to struggle to lift something up.

With a mighty roar that could cow even the Nemean Lion, Alexia's body exploded into light. Hands of molten rock grabbed the feet of the boys and burned them to the bones. Their screams were ignored as Alexia thrust her hands towards their blades, and forced them to impale their sword arms.

A mad grin split her face as she grabbed their faces with hands that were coated in magma, and she quickly changed it to sulfuric acid. Her hands were protected by a green and brown light, but the two in her hands weren't so lucky. The acid dissolved their skin and Alexia forced it into their mouths.

The acid quickly ate through their teeth and tongues, before Alexia vanished it and tore their eyes out with no precision at all. Her fingers pierced their eyes, causing the nearly catatonic boys to slowly fade away into death.

Only for Alexia to have the magma hands envelop their bodies and fill them. The magma entered through every hole, every pore, and the boys died in a painful manner.

The madness in Alexia's eyes hadn't faded, however, and was still there when the gods of Olympus appeared to watch her kill the boys.

Zeus hefted his father's scythe up, only for Artemis to push it down when Alexia turned to them.

The older goddess approached the crazed woman, her hands held up in caution.

"Alexia. Come back to us," she said as she hugged the other woman. The madness in her eyes dimmed.

"Traitors, the both of them," Alexia said, her tone giddy.

Artemis figured as much when she saw the woman she loved torturing the boys. It was far more merciful than what Tartarus would be like.

"Thalia," Alexia cried out suddenly, vanishing in a burst of green light, taking Artemis with her on accident and shocking the gods that had saw it.

* * *

The goddesses reappeared in the throne room, and Alexia was leaping at Kronos before she'd even solidified.

The young goddess slammed into Kronos, who had his sword raised to kill Thalia, who was unconscious on the ground, her body pinned by his feet.

Kronos and Alexia flew across the room, and landed on Zeus's throne. Both deities were electrocuted immediately, but Alexia's hands found purchase on the skin of Kronos's host, wrapping around his throat as both of them were repeatedly struck by lightning.

Alexia's arms changed into metal, and made her chokehold even more painful. White foam started to come out of Kronos's mouth and his eyes began to melt before he roared.

A wave of gold energy threw her off him and into the throne room doors, and Kronos was at Thalia again, his blade raised once more.

This time, Alexia was too slow to get up.

The tip of Kronos's blade touched Thalia's chest, and Alexia screamed.

Olympus shook. The world beneath it shook. The seas suddenly became violent, and the skies were besieged by unholy storms. The rotation of the very Earth stopped, and gravity changed direction. Volcanoes around the world erupted, and the long slumbering super-volcanoes began to rumble awake.

Nature itself screamed, and a silver arrow knocked Kronos's blade out of his hand. A bolt of pure black lightning streaked across the sky at speeds faster than light, leaving a black ring around the Earth's sky, and the bolt of lightning slammed into Kronos and exploded.

The Titan's body vanished as he was killed for good and banished to the Void, and Alexia collapsed. Her body lost it's divine glow, and Nature resumed it's normal course as the gods wrestled their domains back under their control.

As they entered the throne room, they noticed Thalia and Alexia's unconscious bodies, with Artemis hold both of the girls hands, shaking her head at Alexia.

Poseidon flashed onto Olympus, his blade in hand.

"Where's Father," he asked.

Zeus looked at him with amusement.

"In terms you will understand, Father is sleeping with the fishes," he said. Hera smacked him in the back of the head.

"Father is dead. Young Alexia sent him to the Void with Black Lightning for nearly killing Thalia," she said, a smug grin on her face.

"And with Typhon weaker than ever, bound under Tartaros's watch, and unable to escape, this means we have won," Athena piped up. There was a loud cheer that came from the demigods that had survived below, and heard Athena's words.

Nature spirits appeared with drinks as Artemis and Apollo carried Alexia and Thalia to his temple to be healed.

* * *

Artemis was brushing Alexia's hair while the girl slept next to Thalia. She was curled into the taller girl's protective embrace, and looked at peace.

Artemis smiled sadly, until she heard Alexia mutter in her sleep.

"No, Lia... Not there... Temi, you can't... Won't fit..."

The moon goddess blushed, but a grin fell over her face as she looked at the girls in the bed.

Then she noticed Thalia had a blush on her face as well, even though she was supposed to be sleeping.

"I can share," Artemis whispered in her ear. Thalia turned beet red, and a stupid grin fell over her face before she opened her eyes and looked at the older goddess.

"I think I could give it a shot," the demigod said as Alexia made a very quiet moan.

Artemis and Thalia blushed and giggled, while the latter pulled the bed's blanket back, and nodded her head at Artemis. The goddess slid into the bed and spooned against Alexia, blushing.

As the other two fell asleep, Alexia's eyes cracked open, a grin on her face.

She never talked in her sleep. Not even during a very wet dream.

Mentally giggling, the girl wiggled further into the embraces of the girls on her sides.

HER girls.

The thought brought a happy smile to her face as she slipped back into sleep.

She idly wondered if they would notice that she wasn't wearing anything under her outfit.

* * *

Apollo grinned as he came out of his temple, having just placed an image on the bedside table of the bed his two patients shared. The image was of Artemis spooning Alexia, who was groping Thalia's backside, and Thalia doing the same to her, while Artemis's hand was on her breast. All three of them were asleep, and he couldn't resist the urge to take the picture and set it on their bedside table.

He walked into the throne room, still grinning.

"What should we give the Alexia and Thalia," Zeus asked the room as soon as Apollo sat down.

He immediately piped up.

"Immortality. Artemis loves Alexia, and Thalia deserves it for her part in fighting Kronos and her deeds up until now," he said. Zeus considered it, and nodded.

"Then immortal they shall be. Maybe now your sister can relax," he said after he gave it thought. Apollo's grin widened, and he noticed Aphrodite's grin, and they grinned at one another.

Love: 1, Celibacy: 0.

* * *

**_LEMON WARNING!_**

Alexia woke up to the feel of two pairs of hands touching her, and something firm, yet soft, in her own hands.

The person behind her moved, and Alexia moaned as she felt a finger brush over her nipple.

She instantly blushed when the hand touching her breast rubbed her nipple again, and moaned when the fingers give it a light tug. Meanwhile, she felt the second pair of hands on her body squeeze her ass, and she moaned. A pair of lips brushed against her own, and another pair kissed the side of her neck softly. The teeth of the second pair of lips scraped her neck, and Alexia moaned louder.

The young goddess felt her tunic being slid up, soft hands sliding up her sides as she raised her arms, allowing her tunic to be taken off and thrown aside. Alexia moaned as her low D-cup breasts were gently kissed and caressed, before she moaned loudly as a mouth attached to her left breast, sucking and gently nibbling on it.

Alexia's leggings were slid down by a pair of slender hands and she gasped as they trailed over her most sacred place. She opened her eyes briefly to see Thalia on her breast, fondling her and sucking on her other nipple. Her leggings were pulled off, and her legs were spread.

The person behind her slowly slid their finger inside the girl's core, eliciting a loud moan and gasp from the girl, and a thumb brushed her clit, making the girl shiver in pleasure. Slowly, the finger inside her began to pump in and out of her, making the goddess moan and rock her hips with the finger.

Alexia felt the pressure build up inside her and she came, her juices splashing into the hand of the woman behind her. There was moment were her vision blurred, and she became a boneless heap in the bed. Her head was turned and Alexia felt a finger press itself to her lips, and she licked it tentatively. A pair of lips pushed the finger to her own lips and the woman shared the cum-coated finger.

A third pair of lips joined them, and Alexia smiled as Artemis and Thalia tasted her.

**_LEMON END!_**

The girl was panting by the time her eyes closed. Two pairs of arms wrapped around her and she smiled.

"You are ours, Alexia," Artemis said as she lightly nibbled on the girl's neck.

"And we are yours," Thalia finished as she kissed Alexia firmly.

The youngest of the trio kissed both girls.

"Mine," she said, a possessive smile on her lips as she pulled them closer to her.

As they fell asleep, nobody saw the blue and gold light that flowed into Thalia, and nobody noticed the glow she gained from it when it entered her chest.

* * *

Chaos snorted as she watched Ouranos pick his heir.

Now the poor moon goddess was the weakest.

So Chaos reached into Artemis's soul, and hummed as she randomly decided on a random power to grant the goddess.

It hit her like a freight train going the speed of light.

"All Hail Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Childbirth, Maidenhood, the Hunt, and Speed," she said. There was a boom that signaled her words becoming truth, and Chaos smiled.

While she couldn't make the goddess stronger, she wasn't allowed to not make her faster.

She sat back on her throne and waited for the amusement to begin.

* * *

FIN.

I apologize if you weren't expecting the lemon... I kinda thought it would solidify the Pertemia in the storyline.

And Chaos is involved now. It was a known fact Order's son is one of the last fights, but I didn't think I'd actually use Chaos as an excuse to power up Artemis.

Why give Artemis the Domain of Speed? Well, I like Speed. I'm also an adrenaline junkie, but that's beside the point. It was a random power. Literally, the first thing I thought of.

To me, Chaos is literally the definition of random. She does everything on a whim.

R&amp;R, ja? Ich möchte dass sehr viel.


End file.
